Mmmm Papi
by BTRlover17
Summary: Carlos didn't mean to make Logan delete his essay but he does mean to make it up to him.


**Mmmm Papi**

**Pairing: Logan and Carlos **

**Summary: Carlos didn't mean to make Logan delete his essay but his does mean to make it up to him. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise, even though I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

**The title is based off of Britney Spears' song Mmmm Papi. This fic has been lingering on my laptop for a while and I thought it was time it was finished. I hope you all enjoy it. **

Logan hummed happily to himself as his fingers flew over the keyboard in front of him. The words appeared in bold in front of him; Logan's eyes darting across his computer screen as he quickly reread the sentence he just typed out. He paused for a moment, taking in the dead silence that filled the apartment, a sigh of relief slipping past his lips.

Usually the apartment was buzzing with activity, James talking to himself in the mirror while Kendall and Carlos competed against each other at the dome hockey table in the middle of the room. However today it was silent Logan grateful that James for once had been able to drag Kendall shopping with him. That just left Carlos and the smart boy didn't have a clue where his boyfriend had disappeared to after breakfast and part of Logan didn't care. He knew it sounded harsh considering Carlos was the love of his life but there were some times that Logan just needed time to himself. And today that's what he was getting.

Turning his attention to the open Internet window in front of him, Logan scanned the medical text in front of him for a few seconds before closing the window. Lightening fast fingers moved over the keyboard once again, Logan humming a soft tune to himself as he continued to work. Time seemed to fly by as Logan continued to type, switching windows every so often.

The sound of a door opening turned Logan's attention away from the computer, the pale boy's eyes automatically rising to glance at the front door. When he realised that there was no bag clad Kendall or James stagger through the door, confusion ran through Logan's veins. He shook the feeling off, attention turning back to the work in front of him.

Logan jumped when he heard footsteps echoing in the apartment, soft at first but slowly growing louder. Logan let his hands drop from the laptop in front of him, swivelling in his chair as he attempted to work out where the noise was coming from. And then that's when Logan heard it. A soft voice singing out the opening beat of the song. It grew louder along with the footsteps, Logan's body tensing as it reached the corner joining the living area and the hallway.

"Baby, I can be your sweet baby." Carlos sang as he rounded the corner of the hall.

Logan let out the breath he had been holding, all the tension previously in his body disappearing. He was about to talk to his boyfriend when he noticed the white wire that wrapped around the tan boy's body down to the back pocket of his sweatpants. He watched as Carlos headed towards the kitchen, taking note of the slow seductive swing of the Latino's hips.

"Let's make out, let's make out, let's make out." Carlos sang, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

Logan swallowed nervously as he watched Carlos saunter towards him, still mouthing the words to the song playing on his iPod. When he spotted the smart boy sat at the table Carlos smiled that bright smile of his that never failed to create butterflies in Logan's stomach. The small boy pulled a headphone out of his ear as he rounded the corner of the table to stand behind Logan.

"Hey Logie, what you up to?" Carlos said, bending down to press a kiss to Logan's cheek.

"Just finishing up this essay." Logan replied gesturing towards his open laptop, feeling that familiar pink hue dust his cheeks as Carlos nuzzled into his neck.

"Mhmm." It was obvious Carlos wasn't listening to him, the Latino's lips creating a path along Logan's jaw.

"Carlos stop." Logan said moving his head to side but that didn't stop Carlos, the movement making his lips slip down to Logan's neck.

Knowing that it was going to take a lot more to get Carlos to stop what he was doing, Logan rested his hands on the laptop keyboard thinking for a moment. When he found the words he was looking for, Logan began to type attempting to ignore the way Carlos' lips grazed his pulse point. Somehow Logan managed to continue working on his essay, fingers moving almost as fluidly as they did before. They slowed as Carlos began to graze his teeth against a sensitive spot on Logan's neck.

"C...C...Carlos stop." Logan stuttered, hands falling into his lap.

The Latino seemed to get the idea, his lips leaving Logan's skin. A glance behind him showed Logan that Carlos was sat on the edge of the sofa, both headphones in his ears. Turning his attention back to his essay, Logan let his fingers fly over the keyboard taking a second to re read each sentence he typed. The sooner he finished this the quicker he could spend time with Carlos, a glance over his shoulder showing that a slight pout adorned the Latino's face.

"Physicians specialized in hematology are known as _hematologists_. Their routine work mainly includes the care and treatment of patients," Logan muttered under his breath as he typed.

"Look but don't touch, unless you want to lose your innocence." Carlos' husky voice appeared besides Logan's ear once again, hot breath tickling the smart boy's skin.

"With hematological diseases, although some may also work at the hematology," Logan did his best to ignore Carlos' breath tickling his ear as his fingers moved slowly over the keyboard.

"Your one and only pleasure, all decked in lace and leather. Fantasy, courtesy of me, baby let's go" Carlos sang, lips grazing the shell of Logan's ear.

The smart boy shivered as Carlos' words sent heat travelling to his groin, his attention waning from the essay he was currently typing.

"Logie why are you writing about boners?" Carlos asked, one headphone dangling against Logan's shoulder.

Looking up at his screen Logan gave a small yelp of terror. There in bold sat the words, **laboratory viewing blood films and boners. **Logan jabbed harshly at the backspace button watching as the words disappeared.

"I see you looking my way. And I know you have something to say. Watching every inch of my body. Like you wanted to play, oh." Carlos let out a small gasp as he sang the last word making Logan shiver, his finger slipping.

All of the sudden the once written document returned to its original blankness, Logan giving a small yell of frustration. It was Carlos hadn't noticed this, the tan boy's lips mapping a path along Logan's neck.

"Carlos!" Logan shouted, running a hand over his frustrated face, using his elbow to nudge his boyfriend back.

"What?"Carlos asked

"Look," Logan gestured towards his screen, "Because of you and your singing I've lost all my work." Logan knew he shouldn't take it out on his love but he couldn't help it. It wasn't really Carlos' fault, it was Logan's but at the moment the smart boy was too angry to realise that.

"I...I...I'm sorry." Carlos stuttered.

"Whatever." Logan muttered, kicking back from his chair and storming down the hallway towards the room him and Carlos shared.

Carlos winced as the door slammed shut harshly behind the smart boy, a sad sigh slipping past Carlos' now pursed lips. He hadn't meant to make Logan mistype his essay and accidentally delete it after trying to amend the error. He had just wanted to see what his genius boyfriend was doing but now Carlos was regretting even leaving their shared room.

Carlos slipped into the chair Logan had previously occupied, fingers hovering above the keyboard. His movements were slow almost hesitant as he clicked on the recycle bin, hoping to find Logan's half finished essay in there. When he couldn't immediately spot the document, Carlos blew out a frustrated breath slumping back against the chair. He glanced hesitantly at the hallway, unsure whether he should attempt to make amends with his boyfriend.

Keeping his gaze fixed solely on the hallway; Carlos sat and stared down the darkened passage, hoping that any second Logan would come down it. After five minutes of staring and no sign of Logan, Carlos took a deep breath and pushed the chair back from the table. Taking slow precise steps, Carlos padded quietly down the hallway towards the room he shared with Logan.

Reaching the door that held Logan in the room, Carlos wiped his now sweaty palms against the material of his sweatpants. Gripping the doorknob, Carlos took a breath before he twisted the metal. He inwardly sighed with relief when the metal twisted and the door moved away from the frame. Slipping as quietly as possible into the room, Carlos kept his gaze to the floor before turning it towards his boyfriend.

Logan sat in the computer chair in front of their shared desk, his eyes focused firmly on the floor. The smart boy's arms were crossed tightly across his chest, legs set wide apart, feet kicking against the wheels of the chair. Logan's lips were set into a straight line along with his shoulders, a pink hue dusting across the pale boy's cheeks. Carlos attempted to bite back a chuckle at how adorable his boyfriend looked which quickly died in his throat as Logan turned his gaze towards him.

"What do you want" Logan demanded, fury simmering behind his usually warm brown eyes.

Carlos swallowed back the lump in his throat as he took a hesitant step towards Logan. Logan's eyes darted between the floor and Carlos' approaching figure. Carlos' tongue flicked out to wet his now dry lips as he stopped a mere inch from Logan's feet. The smart boy's eyes bored holes into Carlos' feet before sweeping up the Latino's figure to stop on his face.

Logan made a move to push himself out of the chair but Carlos was quicker, straddling the smart boy. Logan made a noise of protest as Carlos settled against his legs, hands pressing lightly against the pale boy's chest. A coy smile spread across Carlos' features as he smoothed his hands along the material of Logan's shirt.

"Carlos get off me." Logan said, frustration growing in his voice.

"Nope. Not until you accept that I'm didn't mean to make you do that." Carlos said, arms folding across his chest.

"Really so you singing those particular lyrics to me at that moment just happened?" Logan replied sarcasm laced in his tone.

Carlos sat straighter, his lips set into a straight line. He couldn't believe Logan was being like this, blaming him for something that was clearly his own fault. If only the smart boy had had more stamina against the Latino and concentrated more on his essay than what Carlos was singing then they wouldn't be in this mess.

"Yeah I just couldn't keep quiet anymore. And it wasn't like you didn't enjoy it. I felt it when you shivered." Carlos retorted, his calm slowly disappearing.

"I didn't enjoy it. I just wanted to work on my essay but no you had to come over and annoy me." Logan shot back, not noticing the way Carlos' body tensed.

What was once anger quickly turned into hurt for Carlos as Logan's words sunk in. Never in their relationship had Logan said that his hanging about was annoying, in fact the pale boy always said that Carlos taking an interest in what he was doing no matter how boring it was, was cute. Shifting slightly where he rested on Logan's legs, Carlos got himself ready for the next onslaught but when Logan stayed silent Carlos decided it was time to leave.

"I was going to say I'd do anything to make it up to you but now you can forget it." Carlos said climbing off the pale boy's lap.

He was just about to turn and leave the room when he felt slender fingers encircle his wrist. Turning back to look at Logan, Carlos noticed the way the brunette's eyes raked over his frame.

"Do it." Logan commanded, his voice slightly lower than normal.

"Do what?" Carlos asked even though he already an idea of what Logan meant.

"Make it up to me." Logan answered simply, his fingers still clinging into Carlos' wrist.

"No way, not now." Carlos answered attempting to tug his wrist free.

Before Carlos knew what was happening, Logan was up on his feet, tugging him closer. The smart boy's eyes were darker than normal; his cheeks dusted a light pink. Pulling Carlos close against his body, Logan leant forward until his breath brushed Carlos' lips.

"Against the desk." He muttered, lips brushing ever so lightly against Carlos'.

Carlos couldn't fight the shudder that ran down his spine, heat slowly making its way down to his groin. Breaking his wrist free from Logan's grasp Carlos took the few steps over to the desk. Putting his back to the pale boy, Carlos curled his fingers around the edge of the wood, body tensing as Logan approached.

Carlos was surprised when Logan pressed a series of soft butterfly kisses to the back of his neck. He couldn't stop the shudders that ran the length of his body as Logan's lips moved to the side of his neck, grazing against a sensitive spot just behind his ear. The Latino whimpered as Logan's teeth grazed that same spot, Carlos' cock beginning to harden beneath the thin material of his sweatpants.

"Logan" Carlos gasped as Logan's hips rocked against his ass, the smart boy's erection obvious against the material of his jeans.

To Carlos it seemed that Logan was ignoring the series of whimpers and gasps leaving his mouth but in fact Logan was listening to everyone, each one turning him more than the last. Reaching Carlos' pulse point, Logan bit down, cock throbbing as Carlos cried out. Pulling back slightly, Logan stared down at the purplish mark standing in stark contrast to Carlos' naturally tan skin.

Flicking his tongue against the mark, Logan pressed his hips against Carlos' as the smaller boy moaned, head dropping. Letting his lips travel along Carlos' neck, Logan created a steady path along the Latino's jaw until he reached Carlos' cheek. Logan let his lips brush gently against Carlos' cheek, as if he was asking for Carlos to forgive him or too prove how much he loved him.

When Carlos didn't automatically turn his head to reach Logan's lips, the smart boy retracted his lips back along the smaller teen's jaw, muttering a small almost inaudible 'Sorry' as he passed Carlos' ear. He knew that the tan boy had heard him from the way his body tensed before relaxing. Before Logan could understand what was happening, Carlos' hand moved from the desk to cup the back of his neck, pulling the smart boy close.

Logan let out a muffled squeak as Carlos sealed their lips together. Letting their lips slide smoothly against each other's, Logan let Carlos make the next move. When the Latino's tongue swiped across his bottom lip, Logan gladly parted his lips. There was no battle for dominance, Logan submitting to Carlos as the Latino's tongue pressed against his sensitive spots.

As soon as the kiss started it stopped, Logan letting out a small uncharacteristic whine as Carlos pulled away. He was surprised when the Latino turned around, pressing their bodies together.

"Let me make it up to you." Carlos whispered, brushing his lips against Logan's.

Carlos' nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on Logan's shirt, the Latino slowly peeling the material away from Logan's chest. The small boy's sharp intake of breath didn't go unnoticed by Logan, the pale boy smirking slightly. That soon changed, a choked moan escaping Logan's lips as Carlos dragged his fingers down the pale boy's chest, his short nails grazing Logan's nipples.

The fingers were quickly replaced by Carlos' lips, small moans and whimpers echoing in the back of Logan's throat. Carlos sucked one of Logan's nipples into his mouth as his fingers moved up to tweak and twist the neglected nub. Logan's fingers moved to tangle in Carlos' hair as the Latino grazed he teeth over the sensitive bud.

"Christ Carlos." Logan panted as the tan boy bit down lightly on his nipple.

Carlos pulled back a smirk on his face, his tongue poking out between his kiss swollen lips. Pressing a kiss to the centre of Logan's chest, Carlos continued his journey downwards, tongue tracing each line of Logan's abs. The smart boy was panting by the time Carlos reached his navel, choking out the Latino's name as his tongue dipped inside teasingly.

"Carlos please" Logan begged as Carlos' tongue travelled down his happy trail.

Looking up at his boyfriend, Carlos felt his cock press uncomfortably against the material of his sweatpants. The smart boy's eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with lust. His lips were red and kiss swollen, tongue darting out to wet them occasionally. Logan's chest heaved, his nipples flushed against his pale skin.

Popping the button of Logan's jeans, Carlos teased the bulge in the material as he slowly pulled the zipper down. The pale boy moaned as Carlos' fingers brushed his hipbone, the digits curling around the material of his jeans and boxers. Logan shivered as Carlos yanked the material down his legs, the cool air of the room hitting his overheated skin.

"C...C...Carlos" Logan moaned, his hips bucking forward as Carlos' fingers wrapped around his cock.

The Latino looked up at the smart boy, smirk in place as he gave yet another experimental tug, his own cock throbbing when Logan moaned. Pumping the pale boy a few times, Carlos decided it was time he stopped teasing Logan. Wrapping his lips around the tip of Logan's cock, Carlos couldn't help but moan when he felt Logan's fingers tangle in his hair, tugging gently on the strands.

Logan's tugs grew harder as Carlos began to bob his head, tongue swirling around the head. When Logan began to thrust his hips forward, Carlos reached up and grabbed a hold of the pale boy's hips, hands quickly slipping to grab a hold of Logan's ass. The brunette moaned as he felt Carlos' fingers dig into the skin of his ass, the Latino squeezing the smart boy's cheeks every now and again.

Carlos could tell the end was nearing for Logan, the smart boy fighting the hold Carlos had on him. Pulling back with a pop, Carlos licked his lips, eyes fluttering shut as the lingering taste of Logan burst across his tastebuds. The tan boy let out a small whimper as he felt someone grip his arm, hauling him from the floor. Another whimper slipped past Carlos' parted lips as Logan turned him around and pressed him tightly against the desk. The wood dug into Carlos' jean covered thighs but the discomfort soon disappeared when he felt Logan's hands travel under the hem of his shirt.

"Logan." Carlos whimpered as Logan's thumb dipped into his navel, his free hand moving to pinch lightly at Carlos' nipple.

The tan boy moaned and arched into Logan's touch, his hips bucking back as Logan bucked against his ass. The smart boy hissed as his bare member rubbed against the material of Carlos' sweatpants, his teeth grazing the Latino's shoulder. Carlos could feel his body grow hotter with each brush of Logan's hands. He whined when Logan's hands disappeared from under his shirt, but that quickly turned into a moan as the smart boy ripped Carlos' shirt over his head.

Logan placed sloppy open mouthed kisses along Carlos' shoulder, teeth grazing the skin occasionally. Carlos whimpered every time he felt Logan's teeth bite down against his skin, leaving a trail of growing purple marks. Carlos felt his cock press uncomfortably against the material of his jeans, as Logan's hand gripped his hips tightly, mouth still working its way down the Latino's back.

Reaching the waistband of Carlos' sweatpants, Logan stood straight. Letting his fingers dance along the soft skin just above the waistband, Logan delivered a series of butterfly kisses along Carlos' shoulders. When the Latino let out a small whimper, Logan let his fingers dip under the material, stroking the caramel skin of Carlos' hip.

"Logan," Carlos moaned, his hips thrusting back against the pale boy's.

Chuckling lightly to himself, Logan curled his fingers around the waistband of Carlos' sweatpants and boxers. Towing the material down Carlos' legs, Logan felt his mouth fall open as he took in the sight of Carlos' perfectly rounded ass in front of him. Giving the Latino a moment to kick his clothes to the side, Logan stepped forward, pressing his erection between Carlos' cheeks.

"Fuck Logan." Carlos moaned, head hanging between his shoulders.

The pale boy smirked, pressing his hip forward once again before stepping back. He let his gaze roam over Carlos' exposed body, a bead of pre cum sliding down his length as he watched the muscles in Carlos' legs and ass tense. Taking a small step forward, Logan raised his hand before quickly bringing it down quickly against Carlos' ass.

"That's for making me delete my essay." Logan whispered huskily in Carlos' ear.

He raised his hand again, bringing it down roughly on the quickly reddening skin of Carlos' cheek.

"And this is for being so damn sexy that I can't resist you." Logan whispered, his lips grazing the shell of Carlos' ear.

The Latino let out a cry of pain as the stinging radiating in his ass spread across his body. Carlos tensed as he felt Logan raise his hand again, crying out as the smart boy's palm connected with his ass once again. Dropping his head against his chest, Carlos squeezed his eyes shut as Logan continued to spank him, the pain slowly dissolving into pleasure.

"Logan." Carlos moaned as he arched his back, pleasure now flowing openly through his body.

Stepping back, Logan let his hands roam over the bright red skin of Carlos' ass, revelling in the way the Latino shivered under his touch. Sucking three fingers into his mouth, Logan covered them in his saliva, shivering as he took in the sheen of sweat that now covered Carlos' body. Taking his fingers out of his mouth, Logan stepped back up to Carlos, one hand sliding down Carlos' side while the other moved to press against the Latino's entrance teasingly.

"Ready baby?" Logan asked, pressing a kiss to the back of Carlos' neck.

When the tan boy nodded, Logan pressed one finger slowly past the tight ring of muscle. He rubbed soothing circles into Carlos' side when he felt the Latino tense beneath him. When his finger was buried to the hilt, Logan paused for a moment before slowly moving it in concentric circles, slowly opening Carlos up.

When Logan heard Carlos whimper he stopped, fingers moving soothingly against the tan skin of Carlos' side. Feeling Carlos' walls relax around his finger, Logan began to thrust the digit in and out once again, sneakily sliding a second finger in when he felt Carlos was ready. The Latino moaned as he felt Logan add a second finger, scissoring them a few times before curling them up in search of that spot.

"Looooooooooogannnnnn" Carlos moaned his hips bucking frantically as Logan pressed against that spot.

The smart boy chuckled and pressed against Carlos' sweet spot once again, pleasure coursing through his body as Carlos' moaned and writhed underneath him. Adding a third finger, Logan scissored them making sure his lover was thoroughly prepared. Pressing a kiss to Carlos' shoulder, Logan slyly slid his fingers from Carlos' body. It didn't go unnoticed by the tan boy, whimpering as he lost the full feeling he loved so much.

"Ready baby." Logan asked, pressing the head of his cock teasingly against the tan boy's hole.

Carlos nodded, his hips pressing back against Logan's with a fervent need that Logan had never seen before.

"Say it." Logan commanded, fingers pinching at Carlos' still red cheeks.

"I want you; I want you to fuck me hard. Please papi fuck me." Carlos moaned, head low between his shoulders.

Logan nearly came there and then when he heard that word leave Carlos' mouth. Never before in their relationship had Carlos called him that and Logan had to admit hearing 'papi' leave Carlos' lips turned more than he could ever fathom. Taking a step back, Logan spat in his hand, slicking the moisture over his dick. He moaned lightly, hips bucking forward into his fist as he thumbed at the head of his cock.

Stepping up so he was pressed against Carlos' body, Logan gripped the tan boy's hip with one hand while the other guided his dick towards Carlos' hole. Pressing gently against the muscle, Logan took a breath before slowly pushing forward. His eyes fluttered shut as the tight heat that was Carlos enveloped his dick, lips pursing together as he fought back the urge to pound Carlos into the wood of the desk.

When he was buried to the hilt, Logan paused, taking several deep breaths as he waited for Carlos to adjust. Gripping Carlos' hip tightly, Logan pressed his lips softly against Carlos' shoulder as he waited for Carlos to give him the command. Feeling the Latino's walls tighten and relax around his length sporadically, Logan knew it wouldn't be long until he could stop fighting the urge to thrust.

As if reading his mind, Carlos turned his head slightly.

"Move," His whispered, eyes fluttering shut as Logan pulled his hips back.

When only the head of his cock remained inside of the tan boy, Logan lowered his gaze to where his body met Carlos'. He kept his glued to that area as he slowly rolled his hips forward, moaning as he watched his cock slide into Carlos' velvety heat. Carlos moaned at the same time as he felt Logan's cock stretch him, the grip on his hips almost bruising.

The pace remained like this for a while, Logan's name repeatedly leaving Carlos' lips. The smart boy knew that his grip would probably leave bruises on the tan boy's skin, the simple idea spurring him on. Thrusting his hips forward faster than before, Logan leant down and bit along the column of Carlos' neck. The Latino moaned as he felt Logan's teeth against his skin, back arching as the head of Logan's cock brushed against his prostate.

"Logie" Carlos moaned his body pressing against the pale boy's.

Angling his hips, Logan began to thrust harder into the Latino. Carlos' moans grew louder and louder as Logan's cock pressed repeatedly against his sweet spot, stars dotting his vision with each well placed thrust from Logan. Letting his hand fall from the desk, Carlos reached round and grabbed Logan's ass, pulling the pale boy closer to him.

Logan moaned his hips stuttering as he felt Carlos' short nails scratch against his ass. Both Carlos and Logan could feel that familiar feeling building in their stomachs, the pleasure overwhelming their bodies. Letting a hand fall from Carlos' hip, Logan wrapped his fingers tightly around Carlos' cock. The Latino moaned as he felt Logan slowly pump him; thumb smearing the pre cum at the slit.

"Logan" Carlos moaned, his Spanish origins slowly starting to show.

Logan shuddered as he heard Carlos' accent change, his fist moving faster over the tan boy's cock. The feeling in the pit of Carlos' stomach was beginning to boil over, his orgasm rapidly approaching.

"Logan, I'm gonna..." Carlos moaned, hips bucking frantically as Logan twisted his wrist just so.

Trailing his tongue along the shell of Carlos' ear, Logan thrust hard into the boy beneath him, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Oh fuck, PAPI." Carlos shouted as he came, spilling over Logan's fist and the desk.

Logan moaned as Carlos' shout echoed through his head, hips slapping harshly against the Latino's cheeks. The tan boy continued a small mantra of 'papi' and 'Logie' as Logan pressed against his prostate, prolonging his release. With a final thrust of his hips, Logan came with a cry, hips stuttering against Carlos' ass as he released his load deep into the smaller teen.

Harsh pants and small moans of satisfaction filled the now silent room; Logan's head resting against Carlos sweat slicked shoulder. Pressing a kiss to the soft skin beneath him, Logan slowly raised himself off the now hunched Latino. Logan slowly pulled his now softening cock from the Latino's weary body. Wrapping an arm around Carlos' waist, Logan pulled the tired boy against his side.

Leading the way, Logan lead Carlos towards their shared bed. Pushing the covers back, Logan laid Carlos softly against the mattress, smiling fondly at the way Carlos' eyes drooped sleepily. Pulling the covers over his exhausted lover, Logan made his way over to his side of the bed. He slid slowly under the covers, wrapping an arm tightly around Carlos' waist. Pressing a final kiss to Carlos' shoulder, Logan let his eyes slip shut.

**Later**

Logan woke to the sound of keys tapping. He shifted slightly in his sleep, arm moving to pull Carlos closer. That's when the smart boy noticed that Carlos wasn't beside him in the bed. Rolling onto his back he glance tiredly over at the clock. 1:30 stood out in bright red, illuminating the room. Most people would have worried about their partner's whereabouts at that time in the morning but Logan knew that Carlos usually disappeared around this time of the night either for a trip to the toilet or the kitchen.

The tapping continued Logan's curiosity's growing. Slowly sitting up, Logan's eyes glanced briefly around the room before coming to settle on the source. Carlos sat naked at their once pristine desk, fingers moving swiftly over the keyboard as his eyes scanned the screen. The light from the laptop screen illuminated Carlos' naturally tan skin, making it glow in the artificial light.

Slipping out from under the covers, Logan shivered as the night's cool air hit his once warm skin. Padding slowly and quietly over to where Carlos sat, Logan placed his hands gently on the tan boy's shoulders.

"Baby it's one thirty in the morning, what are you doing?" Logan asked

Carlos jumped slightly at Logan's voice but kept doing what he was doing, fingers moving slower over the keyboard. And that's when Logan noticed what Carlos was writing. Sat in the open word document was a rough looking draft of an essay similar to the one Logan was writing earlier.

"I know you've forgiven me for earlier but I still wanted to make it up to you. I know this isn't as good as you would write it but I thought you could use this as a rough draft." Carlos babbled, his hands falling into his lap.

Logan felt his heart swell with love at Carlos' speech and his gesture. Pressing a finger under Carlos' chin, Logan pulled the tan boy's face towards his. When their gazes met, Logan swore his went into overdrive. Leaning forward Logan pressed his lips sweetly against Carlos, shivering as he felt Carlos' hand move to rest against his waist.

"I love you." Logan said when he pulled back.

"I love you too" Carlos replied, brushing his nose against Logan's.

Logan smiled softly at the gesture, his hand reaching out blindly to shut the laptop. When darkness engulfed them, Logan pulled Carlos from the chair.

"We can deal with that tomorrow. Now we sleep." He said leading Carlos back towards their bed.

"And snuggle?" Carlos asked, his hand squeezing Logan's.

The smart boy let out a small chuckle, pulling Carlos closer to him.

"Yes and snuggle." He said, watching in the dim light of the clock as Carlos slid back under the covers.

Climbing in after his boyfriend, Logan rested contentedly against his pillow, wrapping an arm tightly around Carlos' waist. He pressed a kiss to the tan boy's hair when Carlos buried his face into the pale boy's neck.

"Night Logie bear." Carlos whispered pressing a soft kiss to Logan's neck.

"Night Carlitos" Logan replied, his lips grazing Carlos' forehead.

**I hope you all like this. I really enjoyed writing this, it feels so good to be back in the writing game. **

**The three songs I used in this were all by Britney Spears. They were Mmm Papi, Lace and Leather and I got that boom boom. **

**I'm also really nervous about this fic because I've added a part that I've never done before. If you already know what I'm talking about then I hope I did it write and that you enjoyed that part of the fic. **

**Please let me know how I did, reviews are love to me. :D**


End file.
